In recent times, there has been an increase in the use of wireless communications. For example, many users have come to consider wireless communications (e.g., Terrestrial Digital Video Broadcast (DVB-T) or Digital Video Broadcasting: Handhelds (DVB-H)) to be a preferred source of news, entertainment, information, and the like.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that, for example, facilitate wireless communications.